


Taste of Chapstick

by Josh89



Series: Serlina [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bisexual Female Character, Don't Have to Know Canon, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: In which Serana asks her best friend for a favour and both secretly enjoy the results.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Serlina [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621786
Kudos: 8
Collections: Femslash February





	Taste of Chapstick

“Hey, Caly?”  
The red-haired girl looked up, meeting the dark eyes of her roommate as the brown-haired girl entered their shared lounge. "What's up?"  
"This is a little weird, but… Would you kiss me and see what this chapstick tastes like?"  
Calina hesitated for a second, unsure if saying yes was something she wanted to risk doing, especially considering how reluctant she was to reveal what she felt about the other young woman and the fact that she didn’t know how the other woman felt about her. Quickly deciding that yes, it was something she was willing to do (especially since it meant an opportunity to kiss the girl that she'd been secretly nursing a crush on for the past five months), she nodded, smiling. "Of course."  
She stood and moved to stand in front of her best friend, hesitating only for a couple of seconds to disguise the fact that this was something she’d wanted to do for years before pressing her lips to the black-haired woman’s briefly. Serana’s lips tasted like the salad that Calina knew she’d had for lunch, as well as of spearmint. After approximately ten seconds, though it went against every desire she had, the red-haired college student pulled away. “It’s spearmint. That’s what it tastes of. I’m thinking that’s what you expected?”  
Her roommate smiled softly in appreciation, though her fingers flew up and pressed against her lips in wonder as soon as Calina looked away, dropping back down just before her roommate looked back. “I thought that would be it, I just had to be sure. Thanks, Caly”.  
“You’re welcome. I think I’m going to go do some studying now. I’ve got that huge test coming up later this week, after all”.  
Serana nodded. “Okay. I’m going to go out for a bit. I’m meeting Brianna and Andrew for coffee. You sure you don’t want to come?”  
“I’m sure, but thanks for asking. It really is a huge test, and I really can’t afford to fail it. I’ll come with you next time though. Sound good?”  
“Sounds good".   
"Could you tell them that I said hi and that I’m sorry I couldn’t make it?”.  
Serana dug into her bag, pulling out her phone and holding it up. “Will do. I’ll text you when I’m on my way back”.  
“Alright. Talk to you later”.  
As Calina gave her one last wave before heading for her room and closing the door, Serana sighed to herself. Another wasted opportunity to spend time with the girl she had feelings for… Maybe next time.  
-Roughly 15 minutes later-  
Serana sighed as she crossed her arms and leaned back slightly in her chair, taking another sip from the coffee cup in front of her. The blonde-haired man sitting next to her gave her a concerned look, knowing almost exactly what was on her mind. “Romantic troubles, Serry?”  
Serana frowned slightly. “You could say that, Andrew”.  
“You want to talk about it?” queried the brown-haired girl sitting across from her, next to Andrew.  
“I asked the girl I’m crushing on to kiss me earlier. I claimed it was just because I wanted to make sure my chapstick was the right flavor, and I honestly have no idea whether she fell for it or not. I definitely felt something during the kiss, and I got the feeling that she did too, but it’s hard to say for sure one way or the other unless I actually ask her. And that’s really not something I want to do just yet just in case she doesn’t feel the same way”.  
Andrew thought for a moment. “Is this the same girl that you said was really nice to you on your first week here and helped you get used to Stanford?”  
“Yes”.  
Satisfied, the young man sat back in his chair. Taking a small ball from his pocket, he tossed it back and forth idly as he spoke. “I can see your dilemma, honestly. It’s definitely hard to say for sure how she feels about you, especially with the limited information that you’ve given us. I have my own suspicions about whether she feels the same way, of course, but I’d rather not say anything just yet”.  
“I’m sure she does, personally,” Brittany said simply, studying the girl across the table from her.  
Serana shrugged. “Maybe. Maybe not. I could probably find out using that chat server, but… ugh. Too much like hard work. Anyway, I guess I’d head back to the dorm and check on Calina. With how busy she’s been with her classes lately, she would honestly probably forget to eat if I didn’t remind her”.  
She drained the rest of her coffee and stood, pulling out her phone and typing something quickly before turning back to the others. “It was good to catch up with you guys. We honestly need to do this more often” she said, smiling slightly.  
“Agreed. And hopefully Caly can join us next time. Or maybe the girl that you’re crushing on can come and we can double date…” Brittany suggested, smirking.  
“We’ll see”.  
As soon as the dark-haired girl was out of earshot, Brittany sighed, leaning back in her chair and lazily stretching her arms. “They’re crushing on each other, Andrew. Caly and Serana are crushing on each other. Probably have been for a while now”.  
Her boyfriend nodded. “Yeah, I gathered that much. Let’s just hope that one manages to get up the courage to tell the other how they feel soon. If the two of them keep this up much longer, I feel like I might go crazy”  
-Roughly three years later-  
"Hey, babe?"  
The dark-haired girl looked up, her mouth dropping open at the radiantly beautiful young red-haired woman in the dark purple dress who stood in front of her. "You look... wow."  
Calina blushed at the compliment, a bright pink color painting her cheeks. "Can you do something for me?" she queried.  
Her fiancée nodded. "Of course, babe. What do you need?"  
"Kiss me and see what this lipstick tastes like?"  
Serana had never moved faster in her life.


End file.
